Gigan Canyons
The Gigan Canyons are northwest of the Cave of Waterfalls and lead towards the sprawling desert of Iktoa, AKA the Haunted Wasteland. History 121 - The Gateway to Iktoa is built at the western edge of the Gigan Canyons. 224 - The effects of the extensive Iktoan Drought wreak havoc on the flora and fauna of the canyons. Many species migrate eastward while the forests begin to wither. 230 - Thousands of Iktoa inhabitants migrate out of their dying land, through the Gigan Canyons toward Guardia. Much ecological damage occurs here briefly. 236 - By command of Ganondorf, a smaller gate is created to the north of the Gateway to Iktoa. Gannondorf and other leaders of Iktoa remain silent on the motives behind the construction. 237 - By command of Ganondorf, The Gateway to Iktoa is demolished and closed up in an attempt to hinder the spread of the magically influenced desert. This creates much controversy in the area because of the historical significance of the monument. 279 - The Cosmic Guardians are established and quickly complete construction of an adequate shrine in the walls of the Gigan Canyons. 306 - A clan of yellow-clothed chobin hoods from the south settles into the canyon caverns. They change their hoods to green. 320 - The Cosmic Shrine is invaded by a rogue group of chobin hoods and the Cosmic Guardians are killed off. 321 - A faction of the Gerudo army, under Deneb, enters battle with squad from Guardia and a rag-tag group of adventurers. The Gerudo army scatters and Deneb flees once she loses control of the Staff of Zephyr. Sights Aside from the natural beauty of the canyon, there are a few manmade spectacles. The Gateway to Iktoa The Gateway was excessively large and elaborately decorated, and had no physical gate. Instead, two gigantic statues representing old rulers flanked the entrance to the prosperous land of Iktoa. This wonder of the ancient world was destroyed long ago by the leaders of Iktoa in an attempt to surpress the affects of the Haunted Wastelands. What remains in their place is a manmade canyon wall and a gigantic pile of rubble. Haunted Wasteland Gate This relatively small gate was erected as an alternate and less grandiose connection between the desert and canyon. It is the only gate intact, in order to keep the desert bordered by the natural formations of the canyon walls. Shrine of the Cosmic Guardians The Shrine, hidden away in a cliff alcove has been destroyed and abandoned in the past few decades, thanks. They say the surviving Cosmic Guardians occasionally make pilgrimages to this site to pay homage to their fallen comrades. Travel The Gigan Canyons have caverns on their east side that lead under the Loftarasa Mountains and toward Truce Valley. On the west side an opening leads into the Haunted Wasteland. The passageways of the canyons were originally created by water from the Cave of Waterfalls. Inhabitants In the past, the Gigan Canyons was sprawling with small animals and trees. Very little wildlife exists in these canyons now, due to the changing climate. Giganto and Gerudo These two races populate the canyon very sparsley, where most of their kind live within the confines of their respective fortresses in the nearby Haunted Wastelands. The Gerudo and Giganto here are less aggressive toward each other due to the less extreme living situations. Chobins These rodent demihumans inhabit the cavern regions of the canyon. While chobins are known for their greed, this clan is notably much more aggressive, killing and stealing from travelers when they get the chance. This is due mostly to their migratory history. This clan of chobins were originally from Luon Highway, and factioned off when their leader refused to conduct an all-out offensive against Fort Walla Walla Law, Government, and Politics The Canyons mark the border between Guardia and the Haunted Wastelands, which are technically under Hyrule domain. In reality, it is the Giganto of the Gigantos Stronghold who really have control over this region. Category:Areas